The polymerization of acrylate esters in general to form polymers is well known. Certain acrylate and/or vinyl polymers containing a benzoin functional group are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,774 discloses positive-working photosensitive benzoin esters used in contact litho films, lithographic and relief printing plates and photoresists. The polymers are prepared by polymerizing an acrylate or methacrylate ester of an alkoxybenzoin compound. The use of acrylate monomers may be restricted in the future by governmental regulations relating to the environment, and thus, alternatives to acrylate monomers are of practical interest.
Y. Kurusu et al., "The Synthesis and Reaction of the Polymer Bearing Benzoin and Furoin Structure", Die Makromolekulare Chemie, Vol. 138, pp. 49-58 (1970) discloses the preparation of a polymers containing a benzoin structure. In one preparation, a polystyrene polymer is treated with phenyl glyoxal to obtain the polymer poly-4'-vinylbenzoin. In another preparation, a copolymer of styrene and maleic anhydride is reacted with benzoin in such a manner that the anhydride group of the maleic anhydride unit esterifies the hydroxyl group of the benzoin molecule. These polymers are described as being photo-sensitive such that the polymer will crosslink upon exposure to radiation.
The technology for the production of coatings by curing monomeric compositions in general on the surface of various substrates is known. For example, J. Lowell, "Coatings", Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, vol. 3, pp. 615-675, discusses, at page 647, the production of coatings by free-radical polymerization of monomers, e.g unsaturated polyesters in a solution of an unsaturated monomer such as styrene, acrylates, and methacrylates, and polyfunctional low volatility monomers such as trimethylolpropane triacrylate. When such systems are cured with ultra-violet radiation, a photoinitiator such as benzophenone is often used to increase the production of free-radicals and thereby promote curing of the coating.